english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hal Smith
Harold John "Hal" Smith (August 24, 1916 – January 28, 1994) was an American character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Laurel & Hardy Cartoon (1966-1967) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1982-1992) - Uncle Augustus (ep69), Additional Voices *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1987) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Casper and the Angels (1979) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988-1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Gyro Gearloose *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Old Octopus (ep3) *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Owl *Doctor Dolittle (1970) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Frankenstein, Jr. and the Impossibles (1966) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1994) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1981) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Jeannie (1973) - Additional Voices *Jokebook (1982) - Additional Voices *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Meatballs & Spaghetti (1982) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Pole Position (1984) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Speed Buggy (1973) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The All New Pink Panther Show (1978) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Four (1978) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1960-1964) - Harvey (ep103), Holdup Man (ep103), Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1962) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The New Shmoo (1979) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther Show (1969) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Roman Holidays (1972) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1987) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Top Cat (1961) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972) - Additional Voices *What's New, Mr. Magoo? (1977) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1992) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: A Flight to the Finish (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Shadow of a Doubt (1992) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: The Knight Travellers (1991) - Additional Voices 'Featurettes' *The Small One (1978) - Additional Voices *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) - Owl, Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) - Owl *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) - Owl 'Movies' *An American Tail (1986) - Moe *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Philippe *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Donald's Fire Survival Plan (1984) - Fireman V.O. *Frog and Toad Are Friends (1985) - Toad *Frog and Toad Together (1987) - Toad *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Goofy, Rat *No Man's Valley (1981) - George 'TV Mini-Series' *This Is America, Charlie Brown (1988-1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Christmas Story (1972) - Additional Voices *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) - Additional Voices *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - Bandersnatch, Conductor, Horse *Casper's First Christmas (1979) - Additional Voices *Casper the Friendly Ghost: He Ain't Scary He's Our Brother (1979) - Additional Voices *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) - Additional Voices *Gulliver's Travels (1979) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) - Goofy *The Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther in Pink at first Sight (1981) - Additional Voices *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) - Additional Voices *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's DuckTales: Launchpad's Daring Raid (1987) - Gyro Gearloose *Disney's DuckTales: Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Flintheart Glomgold *Disney Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1992) - Doc Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985-1986) - Dink the Koala Bear Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (101) *Years active on this wiki: 1960-1993. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 1994. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors